Dark Angel
by Alexia Blackthorn
Summary: One-shot. Escena de Sebastian (Jonathan C. Morgenstern) situada en Ciudad de Cristal.


_Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern es mío, la verdad es que Cassie me lo robó, pero no le digan a nadie. Shh. __(N/A: Ya saben que amo, amo a este personaje. Esto lo escribí hoy en un rato libre en la escuela y quería subirlo antes de ponerme a seguir escribiendo con el nuevo capítulo de Piratas de Sombras -que va a estar este Domingo, como siempre-. Esta escena toma parte momentos antes del ataque a Alicante -Alacante en español aunque prefiero el nombre original en Inglés- Recuerden que durante esta parte Sebastian no sabía dónde estaba Clary, y tampoco Jace. Yo solo sé que amo meterme en su mente psicópata.)_

* * *

"_Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight.  
Don't you dare look at him in the eyes, __as we dance with the devil tonight"._

**Dark Angel**

"…_todos."_

La noche era un manto de fría negrura sobre su cabeza cuando Sebastian saltó desde la ventana del segundo piso y aterrizó con suavidad en el asfalto de la solitaria calle. Una farola —la misma dónde había visto a su hermana sostenerse después de haber salido huyendo de la casa— temblaba débilmente en la oscuridad, como una vela apunto de apagarse. El aire era helado y húmedo, como una amenaza susurrada al oído, pero apenas lo sintió.

Sebastian comenzó a alejarse de la casa de los Penhallow. _Al menos_, pensó con desdén, _podré librarme un momento del patético grupo de imbéciles. _

"…_todos."_

La palabra resonaba en sus oídos, oscura, cruel, el recuerdo de una fría frase que se repetía a menudo cada vez que tenía que sonreír y fingir emociones que no sentía frente a todas aquéllas personas que en el fondo destetaba. Por ser estúpidos, ciegos, aburridos. _Solo un poco más_, pensó y una lenta sonrisa se formó en sus labios mientras atravesaba un puente y observaba el agua ondulando debajo de él, negra en la noche como la sangre. Se internó en otra calle y aspiró el olor a humedad, piedra vieja y noche.

Su sombra se arrastraba por el suelo, distorsionada y deforme como la de un monstruo recorriendo las calles en busca de su presa. Sus botas no hacían ningún ruido mientras caminaba a pesar de que sus pasos eran fuertes y decididos, la forma de caminar de toda persona que está jugando un juego y sabe que ganará. La ciudad estaba tranquila y silenciosa, y de alguna manera, aquello resultaba molesto para Sebastian. Desearía poder haber hecho eso durante el día; vagar por las calles y ver como las personas se volteaban al ver lo que hacía, sus caras contorsionándose de horror, sus gritos desesperados… pero su padre le había ordenado que fuera durante la noche y, después de todo, sería más divertido hacerlo cuando nadie se lo esperaba. Casi podía ver sus blancos rostros horrorizados al despertarse en medio de la noche con el sonido de la batalla, los gritos de terror y el fuego chisporroteando como si se riera de ellos. Casi podía verlos corriendo fuera de sus casas solo para darse cuenta que sus pesadillas se habían vuelto realidad antes de que los demonios se arrojaran sobre ellos. Casi podía oler el fuego y la sangre, casi podía sentir la risa colándose por su garganta. Pocas cosas podían emocionarlo, y esa era una de ellas. Había esperado tanto por eso que casi le producía un placer físico.

Por encima de él captó el destello blanco-azulado de la torre demonio, fiera en la noche como una luz en la oscuridad, firme y protectora como la espada de un ángel. Sebastian quería extinguirla, hundir todo en la oscuridad y desatar el infierno.

Lo quería y lo iba a hacer.

Mientras caminaba hacia ella vio su reflejo distorsionado en los cristales de una tienda cerrada; el reflejo de un joven vestido de negro, con el cabello brillando sobre su cabeza como un halo de oscuridad. Estaba a punto de llegar a su destino cuando se detuvo de pronto frente a una ventana abierta.

Había un niño al otro lado, abrazado en silencio a su madre; los dos dormían profundamente. Ella sostenía un retrato del que debía de ser el padre del niño, y Sebastian supo de inmediato que él había muerto. Ladeó la cabeza, curiosamente, intentado entender por qué la gente hacía cosas tan estúpidas como dormir con sus hijos, o con un retrato, pero no pudo.

_Y nunca podrás entenderlo_, le había dicho su padre. _No hay nadie en el mundo como tú, Jonathan._

Atacado por una furia repentina, Sebastian se dio la media vuelta y atravesó la calle hasta llegar a una pequeña plaza. Corría un viento helado que arrastraba hojas muertas por debajo de él, sonando como miles de susurros implorando ayuda. La torre demonio se alzaba en el centro, fulgurosa y brillante como un ángel.

Sería un placer hacerla caer.

"…_todos."_

Sebastian comenzó a escalar la torre demonio. El viento sacudía su cabello mientras ascendía, jalándolo hacia atrás como si pudiera adivinar sus intenciones. Pero nadie podía detenerlo, nadie en el mundo podría enfrentarse a él. Vio su sombra en las paredes de la casas a sus lados, y por un momento le pareció ver la sombra de un chico con alas negras, oscuras como aquélla noche sin luna. Pensó en los Lightwood y en su estúpida arrogancia; pensó en Aline, la inocente Aline que nunca sospecharía de él; pensó en Jace, en sus ojos claros clavándose en él como si pudiera ver más allá de él, aunque Sebastian sabía que no podía hacerlo. Nadie podía ver a través de su dulce máscara de ángel, la que su padre le había enseñado a formar por años, lo suficiente dura e impenetrable para impedir ver al demonio que había detrás.

Había esperado que su querido hermano fuera más impresionante, algo más digno para competir contra él, pero se había llevado una decepción. El chico ángel era tan estúpido como todos los demás; un niño idiota que solo se lamentaba sobre sus muy, muy delicados sentimientos y fingía ser mejor que los demás cuando solo era un idiota. A Sebastian le daba asco. Y estaba esperando el momento de ponerle las manos encima, de demostrarle cuán mejor era él, de divertirse un rato antes de hacerle ver cómo podía hacerlo pedazos en segundos y luego reírse en su cara antes de matarlo.

"…_.a todos."_

El chico ángel podría tener la sangre del cielo en sus venas, pero Sebastian tenía el fuego del infierno y del cielo mezclados dentro de él.

"_No hay nadie como tú, Jonathan."_

Pero tal vez Padre se equivocaba. Sebastian pensó en su hermana, en su dulce rostro y en sus dulces labios cuando la besó. Se preguntó cómo sería su cara cuando observara lo que había provocado; se preguntó si sentiría aquélla emoción oscura que él sentía, si se levantaría en la noche y sus ojos se ampliarían asombrados al ver el fuego reflejarse en su cabello rojo sangre; si saldría corriendo a buscarlo o gritaría pidiendo su ayuda al ver como todo comenzaba a destruirse a su alrededor. Sintió una repentina punzada de odio al imaginarla gritando el nombre de Jace y al estúpido del chico ángel yendo hacia ella, como siempre hacía, babeando tras _su_ hermana. Recordó de pronto la furia que se había apoderado de él cuando se había enterado que él le había gritado, las ganas que había tenido de estrellar su dorada cabeza contra la pared mientras le gritaba que él no tenía ningún_, ningún_ derecho de hacer eso. Pero entonces se había dado cuenta de que le había dado una oportunidad para acercarse a ella, una excusa para correr en su busca aunque, de cualquier forma, lo hubiera hecho, sin importar nada ni nadie. Recordó el rostro de Clarissa, terriblemente pálido, pero sin una lágrima y lo orgulloso que se había sentido de ella. Había tenido unas ganas terribles de acariciar su rostro y decirle que él era todo lo que ella necesitaba, que él era su hermano, que se olvidara de los demás. Que se olvidara del imbécil chico ángel.

Y ese día sería él, se dijo, sería él y no Jace quién iría hacia ella y la salvaría de la destrucción mientras ella se lanzaba a sus brazos.

Casi merecería la pena destruir el mundo entero por eso.

Se preguntó que estaría soñando, ¿o tal vez estuviera recordando su beso mientras estaba recostada en las tinieblas de su cuarto? ¿Se había dado cuenta por fin de que ella también sentía que lo había estado esperando por siempre? Se preguntó si sabría que su verdadero hermano estaba allí afuera en la noche, escalando la torre como la sombra de la muerte y la catástrofe.

Supuso que no. Clarissa era algo estúpida, pero eso solo era porque había sido criada en el mundo de los mundanos. Eso se podía arreglar. Él le enseñaría, se dijo, a ser una de ellos. A ser una Morgenstern, y a saber cuál superior era en comparación de todos los demás.

Se preguntó si ella sería como él, si en el fondo, ella llevaba el hielo y oscuridad en sus huesos. Sabía que sí. Recordó como había destruido el barco de Padre y cómo se había metido a Alicante infringiendo la ley sin que le importara un poco. Recordó su rostro fiero y salvaje, todo en ella era fuego, tan diferente a él, cuyo rostro era hielo y sombras. Pero al final estaban hechos de lo mismo. Ella y él eran destrucción y oscuridad, eran el uno para el otro, hermano y hermana, destinados a estar juntos. Él lo pudo ver en sus ojos el día que la conoció; el asombro, el reconocimiento de haber encontrado algo que ni siquiera sabía que había perdido. No importaba lo que ella dijera, él sabía que ella lo había sentido. Pocas veces se había excitado tanto al pensar en alguien, y pensar en su hermana era como pensar en una pieza que termina de encajar en un lugar, llenando un vacío y haciéndolo sentir completo.

Ya no estaría solo. Había encontrado a alguien, alguien como él. Alguien de su misma sangre, a su misma altura; hechos de lo mismo.

En cuanto el caos se desatara iría por ella, se la llevaría con su padre y la alejaría de toda aquélla asquerosa gente estúpida. La alejaría del estúpido chico ángel. Y serían una familia, vivirían juntos, como padre había prometido, y él y su hermana nunca se separarían. Él no dejaría que nadie la alejará de su lado nunca.

"…_a todos."_

Ella era suya. Su hermana, de nadie más.

Sebastian sonrió y se paró sobre la torre demonio, con las estrellas destellando por encima de él como miles de cristales fríos sobre el cielo negro, tan negro como sus ojos, voraces como fuego del infierno. La ciudad se extendía a sus pies, oscura y silenciosa, apenas iluminaba por la luz de las torres demonio. El río la atravesaba como una cinta de plata y más allá, hacia el bosque Brocelind, todo era oscuridad. Pero Sebastian sabía quiénes estaban esperando en las sombras; casi podía sentir su impaciencia, sus gruñidos y el deseo de la sangre en la boca.

Observó de nuevo hacia la ciudad a sus pies, sus ojos desinteresados y fríos y pensó en el niño y su madre que había visto dormir. Pensó en las palabras que lo habían acosado en sueños, en las muchas veces que había soñado aquél momento, cuando los haría caer a todos.

"…_todos..."_

Pero no sintió nada. No sentía pena, ni dolor, ni alegría. Apenas sentía un oscuro deseo, un deseo de provocar dolor y destrucción por el simple hecho de que le resultaba divertido y entretenido de ver.

En un rápido movimiento, sacó su daga y se hizo un corte lateral en la palma de la mano. La sangre fluyó rápidamente, negra en las tinieblas de la noche.

Pensó en la Clave, en su ciega confianza a las salvaguardas, en su credibilidad de que no había forma de derrumbarlas. Que eran inexpugnables y pensar otra cosa era locura.

Riendo con ganas, ladeó la mano y dejó que, una a una, las gotas cayeran sobre la superficie de la torre. Desde ahí podía ver la fachada de la casa de los Penhallow y por fugaz momento le pareció ver un destello, el reflejo de un cristal… o unas gafas. Sonriendo para su adentros, Sebastian se alegró de que alguien lo hubiera visto en aquél momento; de pie como un ángel y mortífero como un demonio. Ya se ocuparía de que esa pequeña persona no hablara después. Por debajo de él la luz de la torre demonio comenzó a temblar como una vela en el viento helado y finalmente se apagó lentamente, sumiendo a toda la ciudad en una oscuridad mortecina y profunda. El aire dejó de soplar, el silencio lo cubrió todo y por un momento todo se hundió en una calma terrorífica, la misma calma antes de que se desate la tormenta.

Sebastian vio como sombras salían disparas desde el bosque Brocelind —incluso casi creyó escuchar el sonido de sus garras, sus dientes y sus gruñidos mientras corrían por la llanura— y con una mueca de fastidio supo que tenía que volver. Sin molestarse en escalar de nuevo, saltó desde la cima y aterrizó en el tejado de una casa sintiéndose como un ángel caído; decepcionado y furioso. Mientras atravesaba como una flecha las calles, se imaginó como estaría la ciudad en unos minutos; atestada de demonios, con el humo flotando en el aire y la gente corriendo desconcertada y gritándose los unos a los otros en el frío y la noche mientras los cristales estallarían y los cuerpos comenzarían a caer en la calle. El suelo temblaría debajo de ellos por las explosiones y los gritos y rugidos llenarían el aire. Ni siquiera tendrían tiempo para ponerse el equipo de combate, ni siquiera tendrían tiempo de sacar sus cuchillos serafín. La sangre correría por las calles, la destrucción arrasaría por todos lados y el fuego lo consumiría todo.

Sonrió. La verdadera diversión apenas acaba de comenzar.

"_Los mataré a todos."_

Como una sombra, regresó por dónde había venido, fundiéndose en las sombras, y a cada paso, volviéndose a colocar aquél disfraz de mentiras.

_Sólo un poco más_, se dijo. _Sólo un poco. Y entonces sabrán quién soy. Y de lo que soy capaz._


End file.
